Hell of a Life
by Invisible Tears
Summary: Criminals running from cops. Usagi messing with the cheap pot..again. No ones what they seem. Their own deadly secret. Ami's psychiarty sessions calm them down. How will these very diffrent people live together when most of them are hostages?Whats with Re


A/N: There are some things that you may need to know about

A/N: There are some things that you may need to know about. First, the ages are different. Just take what u know about their age and their birthdays…and throw it in the garbage. Ya don't need it. And if I misspelled a name, please tell me in e-mail so I can change it.!

Mamoru Chiba ~ 23

Carrot Glace ~ 22

Haruka Ten'ou ~ 23

Yamato "Matt" Ishida ~ 22

Tai Kamiya ~ 22

Syrena Loire ~ 21

Natalia (Nati) Heir ~ 21

Ami Mizuno ~ 21

Usagi Tsukino ~ 20

Michiru Kaioh ~ 21

Minako Aino ~ 20

Setsuna Meioh ~ 21

Rei Hino ~ 20

Chibi-Usa ~ 14

Makoto Kino ~ 20

Tamahome~22

Tasuki~22

If you want to know what their jobs are or any other information about them, and it will help you through the story, than just e-mail me. I'd be glad to be of some help! On with the story! Wait, just so you know, they now live in America. Yea, some people might not realize the obvious, so I've put it out plain and simple. THEY LIVE IN AMERICA. If you cant understand that, then get some help. But they're all Japanese so they will sometimes speak it.

Oh yeah, forget about sailor senshi and being queen, this is a different reality, nothing to do with that stuff. Chibi-Usa doesn't belong to Mamoru and Usagi; she's someone else's annoying brat, mmkay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yugi (isn't it Yuugi or Yugi?) or Digimon. *cough* though I'd love to own Tai, Matt, Tasuki, and Tamahome and Carrot…hehehe

Chapter 1

Sweat trickled down her forehead as she eased the priers away. "Ha!" a hand slapped her on the back, "You're getting good. Not half bad!" She shifted her weight so his hand fell to his side, "Duh! Why do you think they call me the expert?" He rolled his eyes and settled himself into a chair. "So, how does it work?" She held it up to the light, "You just pull the ring out and press the button. In exactly ten seconds it explodes." He leaned back and propped his feet on the desk. "So we would need to use it while we are in a speeding care. We'd never make it on foot." "Yeah" "So you'll be the one driving."

She smiled a satisfied grin, "But of course. A person would have to be high to let you drive a speeding car." 

They were the two of many well know criminals. One also a well know bomber. Haruka Te'noh and Mamoru Chiba. Partners in crime. It was easy for them to get away with things. All it costed was a night in someone's bed and his or her cover would be cleared. And the usually impatient Haruka was getting irritated, " Where the hell is Ishida and Glace?" "You know them" Mamoru chuckled, " Always doing something and you know Carrot is whipped." Both of them started putting the boxes away, waiting for the other two. Less than five minutes later, the door bust open. They dove for their guns and aimed it at the door, "Hey! What's with the gun?!!" Haruka let out an exasperated sigh and they lowered their guns, "Ishida! Where were you? And you know not to just break open the door!" Matt trudged to his chair and sat down with his face in his hands, "Bad news." The immediately stopped what they were doing and gave him their undivided attention. "Go on." Mamoru prodded. Matt sighed and dropped his hands, "Well, it's not exactly good news, or bad. It's just something we should know. To look out for an-" "Get to the point." He smirked at her, "Patience. You should know, after all, it takes a lot of it to make bombs." Haruka crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow, I'm patient when I want to be. You of all people should know that by now." "Well excuse-" "Digression…" Both lowered their head and mummer apologies. "Now" said Mamoru "Get back to the news." "Okay. As I was saying, I've heard something about the police, FBI, etc giving up on finding us. And I don't know about you but it seems suspicious. Anyway, these few cops decided to come after us on their own. I didn't get their info or names, but if the police allowed them the case, than something's up." 

Mamoru nodded in agreement, "If Glace was here he could hack into their main computer system and pull up a few files." Mamoru flipped open his cell and punched in a few numbers. A female voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nati, it's me Mamoru."

"I could have never guessed. Just forget the fact that I'd know your voice anywhere."

"Hey, I come in peace. Anyway, where's carrot?"

"Right here. Hold on."

Mamoru could hear her shout his name a few times and someone coming down some stairs.

"Mamoru?"

"Carrot, come down, we need you."

"Dude, I'm sorry man. I cant. Nati's makin' me help clean the house."

"If you didn't want to clean it then why did you buy such a big ass house?"

"She wanted it."

"You are so whipped."

"Yea, but who wouldn't want to be whipped by something that fine."

"I have to agree."

"Screw this whole cleaning thing. Syrena's here so that will keep her distracted so I can get over there. See you in a few."

"Ja"

He turned around in his chair and spoke to the two. "He's on his way." Haruka looked eagerly at Mamoru, "Nati made him stay right?"

"Yup."

"Ha!" she turned to Matt with her hand out, "Pay up!" He thrust a twenty in her hand. Haruka took it and went to finish making some more bombs. "What's with her." Mumbled Matt. " And why the fuck does she always call me Ishida?" Then the door opened and Carrot stepped through, "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I had a little trouble at home." Matt just shook his head. "Cut the crap, Nati made you stay."

Carrot narrowed his eyes, "At least I have someone. A steady relationship. Which is more than I can say for you." Matt's face flushed in anger "You KNOW that it isn't a rea-" But Haruka interrupted and jumped between the two. "Guys! You were friend since you got diaper rashes, what happened? Suddenly you want to kill each other." 

"Carrot started it, it's his fault." Matt growled.

Carrot stared incredulously at Matt, "This is about Nati, isn't it." 

He looked away, "I never said that."

"Yeah, but that's what you meant."

"And what's wrong with that?!!"

"Carrot started it, it's his fault." Matt growled.

"It's YOUR fault and you know it! You started this whole thing, don't take it out on me!"

Mamoru stared at the two in amusement, "Matt, why are you so mad? It's not a personal thing."

Matt shifted his glance to Mamoru, "She's my cousin and my only cousin. A long time ago, when Syrena and Nati were about 4 maybe 5, her parents died. Murdered right in front of her. So in their will they were to go and live with me, Syrena, who is my sister, and my parents. But on the way to the airport, my parents got in a car crash. Some how Syrena and Nati thought it was their fault. All three of us had to live with our Aunt and Uncle, who are now dead. I just got so use to protecting them that it's a habit. She's more like my little sister instead of cousin. Does that answer your question?"

Haruka, tired of being ignored, finally spoke up, "Okay, now can we move onto important things?" So they all went to their station. Matt to the guard dogs, Carrot to the computer, and Haruka to the bombs. It was quiet except for the keyboards clicking, barking dogs, and Haruka's occasional swears as she worked.

"Usagi, those were my doughnuts!" A squeal was heard, then two grown women were seen running down the halls. One with a bag of doughnuts and another with a yard stick. "Dammit Usagi!"

Rei swung the stick and sent Usagi to the floor. "Ugh!. Rei no baka!" (Doesn't that mean rei you idiot?) With fire in her eyes, she pounced on Usagi, but was pulled back by Michiru. "Hey! What's wrong with you! Michiru let go!" Obeying her orders, she let go. Rei went sprawling to the floor, her ass in the air for the entire world to see. And she picked today to wear a skirt. When she got into a more appropriate position, she noticed the male population staring at her with a glazed look on their face. "Eechi!!!" She scurried up and stomped into her office where she found Minako, Michiru, Usagi, and Ami. "Well, Miss Hino, nice of you to join us." "Shut-up!" she snapped at Minako.

But she only grinned, "Touchy touchy." Michiru sighed, "Ladies, get to the reason why we are here." Usagi grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in her mouth only to be followed by another cookie., "Cuz we ain't got nothin' better ta do." Ami, without looking up from her book replied, "Because we have nothing better to do." She just rolled her eyes and grabbed more cookies. "Why are we here anyway?"

Michiru stood and locked the door, "We're here to figure out how to capture four guys."

"Correction, three men and a woman." Said Ami. " And I think I have a plan."

Minako and Usagi jumped up and they all huddled around Ami.

"I have a really bad feeling."

"Syrena, you always have bad feelings."

"And you don't have enough of them Nati."

She rolled her eyes and continued cleaning up. "What's the problem now, oh high and mighty one?"

Syrena threw a rag at her, but it missed. "Don't you know our boyfriends are in danger?"

Nati stood up and looked solemnly at her, "Carrot and Tai's jobs cause them to be in danger 24/7. We already know that."

"That's not what I mean. It just feels as though something is going to happen soon." Nati just shrugged it off. But Syrena, she knew Nati could feel the bad vibes (whoa..Rei's not the only one who has them!). She just didn't like being open with them. It reminded her of when they were kids. They called themselves anti-social. Now that they're involved with someone, their lives may be in danger. She just sighed in confusion and followed Nati out of the room. 'I hope everything turns out okay.'

Mamoru looked through the files, "Nice work Carrot. He turned to Haruka. "Shall we pay them a little visit?" Before he finished the sentence, Matt, Haruka, and Carrot were walking out the door. "Umm thanks for answering my questions." He quickly ran after them. 

They had been driving around, trying to find their destination when they got a flat tire. "Aww damn!"

"Haruka" Mamoru said, "Swearing isn't going to make the tire any better than is already is." She grunted and opened the trunk, "Not even a spare." She closed the trunk and looked ahead. "Whoa, coincidence?" Matt looked to where she was and fell out of the car. Mamoru also looked, "Well I'll be. The police station." They sneaked in the back way, noticing only one car in the parking lot.

(Usagi's Office)

"Iie, Iie, Iie!!" (iie means no right?)

She threw food at the TV, "Damn you road runner. C'mon Coyote! Run faster!" She was so into the stupid cartoon that she never noticed the noise downstairs.

"Ishida! Break another thing and I'll snap your neck!" Matt pouted and turned to Mamoru, pointing accusingly at Haruka, "Tell that woman with the bitchy attitude to leave me alone before I hurt her!" Mamoru sighed in defeat while Carrot dragged Haruka and Matt by the ear to the stairs. It was like taking care of two kids. But they just so happened to be Americas most wanted. They got to the stairs and noticed Mamoru at the elevator looking at them strangely. They glared at Carrot, who in return, ran to the elevator. When they got there, Haruka and Matt fought over who got to press the button. "Fuck you Ishida, I get to!"

"Nuh uh! And the names Matt, can your brain register that?!"

"Yes, I just don't feel like calling you that!" She reached over for the button, but Matt jumped on her and that started to wrestle on the floor. "Mamoru, why did you choose them to be your partners?" 

"I don't know Carrot." He pressed the button, "I don't know.

When they got to the third floor and the doors opened, Matt and Haruka were sitting on the opposite ends sulking. Mamoru was the first to notice the light at the end of the hall, "Guys, looks like we have company." They ran down the hall and burst in the room to find a woman with doughnuts in her mouth and her eyes wide with fright. "AHHHHHHH!!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!"

Usagi jumped up and they all ran around the office screaming. She grabbed a phone and turned to them. "Stop! Or I'll call the police!" They just stared at her. She dialed the number and got a busy signal. "Shimatta!" She slammed the phone down, "How can it be busy?!!" They guys just shrugged and left before she realized she was a police officer and that she dialed her number. But Mamoru gave her his trademark grin and left with the others.

~*Usagi's P.O.V*~

I stared at the door in which they just left. "What the hell? I AM the police! OMG! That was Mamoru! He's so fine! But I'm supposed to kill him! I have to call the others!" I dialed the numbers of my partners and they came over right away. And the first word was from the Queen of Gossip, "Did you see Matt?!!" Minako squealed.

I nodded, "I saw all of them, even Mamoru!" We jumped up and down. Rei perked up at the name of Mamoru, "You saw him! And Carrot! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! Ahh! You're so lucky!" Now three girls…women…were jumping around. Michiru was irritated because she was missing her favorite soap opera. "Sit down, shut-up, lets get to work!" Everyone except Minako sat down, "C'mon, like you didn't want to see your precious Link." Michiru's face turned deep red, but her sharp eyes never left the others and me. "Well as least I'm not drooling over some guy that I have to kill." I looked at Ami, well who do you like?" I watched as she bowed her eyes to the floor, "Well, umm Tai." Everyone gasped, but I threw my arms around her, "Isn't it weird how were all are law inforcers yet we like law breakers?!" Everyone agreed, Minako just looks around, "For some it is…" We all knew Minako was hiding something from us, but we never figured out what it was. Not yet. We departed and went to our homes to get rest. 'I know the media will hear of this and be all over us. Maybe I need to get a guard dog. Nah, I'm sure I wont be that bad.'

I was wrong, the next day was total chaos.

"Miss Tsukino!"

"Where wer-"

"Why didn't you sto-"

"Did you chase them aw-"

"How do y-"

"What happe-"

Reporters shouting out questions with no end. Pushing and shoving. I barley got out of my car! 'For Christ's sake! I'm a police officer, I can handle it" But I couldn't, unless…I decided to go for it, a little white lie never hurt anybody, right? "Hey! Isn't that Rei Hino, the one who they threatened to kill?!!" With a wave of shouts, the reporters left me and ran to Rei. When she saw them she must have shrunk a full six inches. She glared at me through the crowed and mouthed, "You will pay."

A hand tugged my arm as I turned behind me, "Chibi-Usa, what are you doing here?" She pointed across the street, "There's a car with a busted tire over there. Doesn't it look like that one that that cute guy named Mamoru was seen in a long time ago?" Miss Brickett, s single woman around her 50's heard us. She's the nosiest person. And she will one-day choke on her selfishness. Hopefully that day will be soon. "I see something!" She yelled. I watched her run to the car and stand proudly in front of it as though she actually used the few brain cells she had left to figure out that it was there. One reporter turned to her and dashed like a mad man to her, "Hello, what's your name?" Miss Brickett smiled at the attention, "The names Miss Brickett." 

"Yes, now how did you find the car?" 

"Well, while your reporters attacked the police who were suppose to be looking for clues, I looked around myself. I saw the car and recognized it from a while ago with that Mamoru character in it," By now, every reporter was with her and had their microphones sticking out in her direction. Chibi-Usas face turned red, "Why the hell is she getting all the attention when I'M the one who saw it?!!"

"Chibi-Usa, don't worry. If I were her, dressed like THAT. I'd gladly let you get the attention." Miss Brickett was wearing gigantic rollers in her hair, green slippers, purple nightgown and a blue robe that was too small for her chunky figure. 'I think I'll tape this, looks like it could come in handy.' "Chibi-Usa, let me use your camera"

"Why?"

"This is going in the newspaper, so her picture won't be in it. Most likely only mine. So I'm going to tape in case I need it." Reluctantly, she gave me her camera, she never went anywhere without it, and didn't trust me with it. Surprisingly, I taped the whole interview without a mess up Although it took me a while to figure out that the red button was for turning it on and you have to take the cap off before recording. Hey, I'm a slow learner. So sue me!

~*Mamorus P.O.V*~

'I can't believe this!' I slammed the newspaper down. "Matt, get Haruka for me." 

"Sure. HARUKA!!! COME HERE!!!"

I winced as he yelled her name, "I could have done that."

"Yea, but you didn't."

'Is it me or is he starting to sound like my mother?'

Haruka silently walked in the door and to my desk. "Yes Mamoru?"

"Haruka, did you read the paper today?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why I called you?"

Matt interrupted, "Actually, I called her." 

I just went on as if I never hear him, "Do you know why I'm PISSED at you?"

"Er, yeah, I'm gonna go. Bye!"

I watched her leave to fix what was done. 'She's gonna cause someone's death one day.'

Syrena slapped Nati with the paper, "I told you so!"

"What?!!"

She showed her the paper, "Oh."

"Oh? That's ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!!"

"Syrena calm down, were in public if you didn't notice!"

"Syrena looked around and saw a great number of people staring at her. This only made her more agitated. "This is a food court! Stop staring at me and eat your god forsaken' FOOD!"

Everyone did as they were commanded. A loud sigh was heard and that turned to see the person who joined them. "Hey Setsuna!" he smiles, "Hey Syrena, Nati."

"Did you hear the paper?"

"Nati, you read the paper, not hear it!"

"Whatever Syrena, same difference."

Setsuna interrupted the bickering two, "Yes, I saw it. I think we should do something."

"Setsuna, you only want to help because you're all over Mamoru." She only blushed.

"But Setsuna, we are helping Carrot."

"And if my boyfriend Tai gets into this, as always. Well help him too."

Setsuna sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

They walked away in deep thought, never noticing the table next to theirs and the inhabitants with 

Their shocked faces. They each turned around and looked at the walk away, "Well" said Michiru, "We learned something interesting today." She turned back to the others and finished her food. But Minako stared at them with a secretive look, and a knowing smile, "Perfect."

Dun dun dun!!!!!!! :cough: the next one wont be out unless I feel like typing or I get a good amount of feedback. Please try not to flame. Try to find something you like. If u hated the chapter but liked how long it was than put that! It's not easy for me to do better when I get criticized. I DON'T MIND FLAMES, FEEL FREE TO FLAME, but I'd rather u e-mail it to me. Or you can even e-mail your reviews, I'd love that! If your planing to e-mail me a review, make sure you still post it on the story. Thanks! Ja! ^.^

P.S. If you know the last names of Tasuki and Tamahome please tell me. *sweatdrops* I forgot. If you want any other small changes just ask and I MIGHT change it. You never know until you ask! ALSO, if I mad any mistakes or repeated some things tell me so I can fix it!!


End file.
